The Demon in the Tea Kettle
by Goddess of the VioletMoon
Summary: Simply by chance, Hinata comes into contact with a relic from Suna's past, a beat up old tea kettle. Sealed within is Suna's rightful leader Gaara, who is both son to the first Kazekage and Shukaku, the one Tailed beast. Gaara will use whatever means necessary to escape his prison and take back Suna even at the cost of Hinata's life.


Demon in the Tea Kettle

* * *

><p>A hot wind howls over the desert sweeping blood stained sand over the fallen warriors of Suna as if to cover up the ugly events that have recently taken place. All of the survivors gather around their leader, the Kazekage, who has successful saved what remains of his army and village. In the leaders hands he held a bronze tea kettle. "I trapped the beast. Let us return to the village and complete the seal." All of the shinobi nod approvingly preparing to return to the inner walls of the village when all hear an H infant's cry. All of the exhausted warriors look around panicked wondering how a babe made it on the battlefield. Some men even put their guard up fearing a trap or genjutsu. The Kazekage spots a small bundle in the sand. It is in fact an infant, but it is not human. "The demon's cub", the Kazekage stooped down and carefully picked up the babe cradling him in one arm and the kettle in the other. "Come we must hurry back to the village."<p>

Back at the village people wandered around the street crying or searching for lost loved ones. Medical ninja were

busy at work healing wounded comrades and civilians. The chief of the medical team, who was a tall woman with piercing rose-gold eyes, lightly tanned skin and long crimson hair, was busy barking orders, when she noticed the Kazekage approaching. "Lord Kazekage, welcome back. Are you injured?" The Kazekage tucked the infant under his cloak and smiled, "I will be fine once I am well rested Harumi. How are you? I see that you have your hands full but please see to our injured men as well." Harumi blushed lightly. "I am glad that you are well my lord. I will see to all the wounded." "Thank you Harumi, and please don't be so formal with me. After all we will be husband and wide soon." The Kazekage chuckled lightly leaving the usually stern and disciplined medical chief blushing like a school girl. The one tailed raccoon-dog had left the village completely devastated, but the Kazekage didn't want to focus on what would soon become a bad memory. Instead he wanted to focus on the future and what he could do to heal his people emotionally and mentally. Many lives were lost and the damage done to their home would take nearly a year to repair. Even thought this weighed heavily on the Kazekage's mind he had something more pressing to focus on now; completing the seal on the one-tailed demon Shukaku and what to do with the demon's infant son.

The black ops were already waiting for the Kazekage in Suna's treasury. The treasury was where the village's political figures and top shinobi stored forbidden jutsu and performed anything that needed to kept secret from the public eye; In this case, sealing the one-tailed beast. The Kazekage placed kettle in the center of the room and six elders sat in a circle around the object focusing their chakra on the seal. The Kazekage watched the sealing, all the while feeling the infant's warm breathes on his chest. The monster needed to be taken care of but the Kazekage didn't know what to do with this innocent life now suddenly alone in the world. "My lord, what shall we do about the little one?" One to the black ops asked as if on cue. The Kazekage looked at the babe and steely gray eyes met with pale blue. "I think I will raise him as my own, to atone for what I have done to him." Shocked gasps broke out before several elders immediately objected. "No!"

"We can't allow that monster to live among us!"

"He will only seek to avenge his father."

"Kill it before it grows too powerful."

"Have you gone mad!?" These were just a few of the protests that were shouted at the leader of Suna but they fell on deaf ears. "I am the Kazekage, the leader of Sunagakaru. I will not forsake this young soul for the crimes of another. I Shall call him Gaara, be sure you all remember that." The Kazekage made sure to make eye contact with every elder to make sure he got his point across. He knew the anbu black ops would not disagree. He was after all the leader of the black ops before he became the Kazekage and he trusted them as they trusted him so completely. The decision had been made. Gaara was to stay and be raise as a child of Suna; the Kazekage's son.

Later that night when Harumi came to check on her fiancé she was taken surprised by the news. "Why Mamoru, why are you keeping that thing!?" It's no different from the monster that destroyed our village and killed our comrades. Were you and I not at the same battle earlier today?" The Kazekage, Mamoru, raised a finger to his lips signaling for Harumi to lower her voice. "Are you serious!?" She whispered angrily. Mamoru smiled at how cute his fiancé could be even when she was fussing at him. Even though Harumi put on a tough front, he knew her better than anyone else, and he knew that under that rough attitude was a gentle woman who loved deeply and would make a beautiful mother. "Come hold him. If you still want to be my wife he will be your son too." Harumi looked at the sleepy infant uneasily. She noticed that he was unusually small with red hair just like hers and black rimmed eyes. He looked so fragile snuggled against Mamoru's broad chest. The infant was extended toward her before she knew what was what, and even though she hated to admit it she was instantly in love with the petite infant. "Mamoru I don't… Can we really make this work?" Mamoru embraced his bride to be and the infant Gaara. "Of Course we can. We will treat him like he is our own and I will proclaim it to the entire village. The origin of his birth no longer matters; what matters is just that he has you for a mother and me for a father." Harumi couldn't help but smile warmly. She loved how Mamoru could be so gentle and kind but was still the strongest man in the village. It was no wonder he became the village's first Kage. She was ready to be his wife and ready to raise Gaara with him.

A week later Mamoru and Harumi were wed and shortly after that Gaara was presented to the Suna. The people of the village rejoiced. The baby gave people hope for the future of the village, but the elder's did not care. In their minds the demon had to be exterminated, and while the young lord was being present to a crowd of cheering citizens, the elders stood back smiling fake political smiles while plotting the infant's death.

Thirteen years passed and no one ever discovered or questioned Gaara's origins, believing that he was the Kazekage's true son. The village was prospering and Harumi herself was expecting a child. The baby was an unexpected surprised that Gaara welcomed. He was happy with his family and the people of the village, but strange things happened around him that made him feel like his life was in constant danger. Several accidents had taken place when his mother left him in the care of what she believed to be capable hands. Gaara was ignorant to the reasons why anyone wanted to hurt him, but Harumi was certain that the elder's were after his life. Mamoru believed he had the elders under control, and that the accidents were just accidents. Harumi saw that she could not rely on her husband this time and so she retired from her position as chief of the medical shinobi while Gaara was still an infant and became a full-time mother. She still crafted balms, antidotes, medications, and food pills for her old teammates, but that was all.

Early in the morning after Mamoru left for his office Harumi took Gaara and went to her private greenhouse to gather herbs for a balm requested by a friend. She worked quietly occasionally peaking back to check on Gaara. The young teen didn't exactly have a green thumb so he usually sat quietly reading a book. He caught his mother's glance and smiled at her. Harumi finished gathering the herbs she need. She heard a sharp gasp come from Gaara, but before she could turn around a hand clasped over her mouth. Her body jerked but was quickly restrained. "You've protected this creature quite long enough. Start worrying about your real child." The attacker struck Harumi in the back of her neck and she blacked out.

When she awoke she panicked. Never before had she felt so weak and vulnerable. She ran to her husband's office, bursting through the door." Mamoru was face down on his desk. Dark red almost black blood pooled around his face and ran down the desk to the floor. The leader of Suna's anbu stood over him wielding a kunai. "M'lady you should not be running in your condition. We need the new heir as healthy as possible." Harumi tried to scream but nothing came out. She fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face. Everything was over.

_"Come hold him. If you still want to be my wife he will be your son too."_

_"Mamoru I don't… Can we really make this work?"_

_"Of Course we can. We will treat him like he is our own and I will proclaim it to the entire village. The origin of his birth no longer matters; what matters is just that he has you for a mother and me for a father."_

_"I love you Harumi and Gaara too."_

"Ma- Mamoru." Harumi's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Now now m'lady, what did I just tell you." The anbu hoist Harumi to her feet when another anbu appears. Harumi's mind is blank for fear of the over whelming grief, but she's alert when she hears the anbu mention Gaara is in the treasury. She quickly pushes off of the anbu helping her walk and sprints off toward the treasury. "Dammit she's running again." Harumi feels the effects of running while so heavily pregnant but it doesn't stop her. When she reaches the treasury doors the anbu grab her by the arms. "If you're really that determined then let us escort you to the sealing ritual, M'lady", the taller of the two anbu huffs. The anbu push the doors open to reveal the same six elders seated in a circle; all of their chakra focused on suppressing Gaara's. The young teen fights with all his might against the binding force of the elder's chakra, but he was no match for their elder's and is quickly sealed in a beat up bronze tea kettle just like Shukaku; just like his father. Harumi's eyes widen in horror as she screamed for them to bring him back but no one cares to obey the order.

The Elder's had planned everything perfectly. They had finally won, but no matter how well people plan ahead something is bound to go wrong. The next morning the Elder's announced to the Village that the Kazekage has been assassinated and that the young lord kidnapped, the elder's allowed the shinobi of Suna to go on their useless search for Gaara. The people's only comfort was that the Lady of the Village was expecting, but that was the flaw in the Elder's plan. Shortly after Harumi gave birth to a son she took her baby and fled from Suna. She and the infant were never found.

X-X-X-X

Nearly a century passed and life continued on. Many histories were forgotten and other dressed up as simple folklore. No one talked about the first Kazekage and his wife. In school the village's first leader was only mentioned for being responsible for uniting the villagers and that his wife was sterile which explained why he had no living relatives now. The people believed it and the generation that could prove otherwise was long gone now.

Suna which was one of the Five Great Nations was facing a new trouble. Trades and partnerships were falling apart and Suna was losing both wealth and political power. The elder's of Suna decided they had to over throw another nation to regain their former glory. Even though Konoha was their ally, it was the best choice. Konoha had everything they needed and the elders believed the shinobi of Konoha had become soft due to their peaceful way of life. The elders all decided to lure Konoha into a false sense of security by offering them a gift just before the Chunin exams as a show of goodwill and when the time was right they would strike the village down. The young recruits who would be participating in the exam were charged with the task of delivering the gift; a wagon full of spoils. The wagon was piled high with fabric, exotic plants and herbs, scrolls and pottery. Among the pottery was a recently polished bronze kettle.

After a four-day journey, because the wagon was heavy even for two horses, the goods arrived at their destination; the Hokage's mansion. The four genin who were chosen to deliver the cargo stood nervously at the gate. The mission they were on was simple enough, but given the situation it had been labeled an A ranked mission. The very inexperience shinobi tried to look calm and confident, but they couldn't help feeling anxious about all the disapproving stares they were getting from the citizens of Konoha as they gathered around assessing the situation. One boy even wondered why it was taking so long for them to be admitted entry. He hoped they were not part of the deal. He was quite relieved when a pair of Anbu opened the gate and nodded at them. Two of the genin began unloading valuables while the other two stood guard. All of the by standers were quickly dispersed by a jonin. Suna's plan seemed to be going well. While lifting a particularly heavy gold vase the nervous genin knocked the beat up bronze tea kettle out of the wagon. He nearly drops the vase but his teammate is quick and she leaves her post to help him carry the vase neither of them notices the kettle rolling away. The kettle rolls quite a ways before bumping into the heel of a girl hiding behind a sign across the street from Ichiraku Ramen. She startles a bit before looking down and seeing the kettle. She is puzzled for a moment but assumes that maybe a hostess nearby has dropped it. She picks the kettle up and looks around. No one seems to be looking for a kettle. She decides the kettle should be left where it is but instead she tucks the kettle inside her jacket and walks straight home. Something like a light breeze whispers to keep the kettle. The sound is soft but demanding and it does not stop until she is in her room. The girl plops down on her bed removes her jacket and sets the kettle beside her. She eyes it curiously and tries to figure out why she wants to keep it so badly. The kettle is a beat up old relic. It isn't even the design people use in Konoha. The girl places her hand on the kettle and jerks it back immediately. The kettle is warm, almost hot. Something tells her not to be afraid so she places her hand on the kettle again and this time the soft whisper is loud and clear.

"I am glad you decided to listen to me."

The girl is hesitant to reply. "Umm what are you?"

"I am the Kazekage's son."

The girl thinks now is a good time to stop indulging in this lunacy but does not. "How can you be the Kazekage's son?

There is no response from the kettle and the girl is about to get up and forget this ever happened but the kettle starts up again. "I have linked my chakra to yours Hinata. Now we can really talk."

"You used your chakra to read my mind?" Hinata gets flustered at the nerve of the kettle or whatever is inside. "I only wanted to know who you are and what you look like. It appears I am no longer in my village. To answer your question earlier, I am the first Kazekage's son. I was sealed in this kettle because the elder's opposed my father." Hinata looked pensive, "Why are you talking to me; why not somebody else?"

"Hinata I believe that we met for a reason. I can help you just as you can help me. When I first bumped into you it was your feelings of love that revived my consciousness. "

"W-What d- do you mean."

Hinata earned herself a little chuckle from the kettle. "Our chakra touched then and I heard your feelings. I know you love whoever it was you were watching. Hinata if you give me enough chakra to break the seal and completely revive me then I shall grant your wish in return. You will be by Naruto's side forever"

"How could you promise me such a thing?"

"Hinata trust me."

Hinata was silent for a long time. The deal seemed too good to be true. What would happen if she helps the stranger trapped in the kettle? How could he get Naruto to see her when she could not do it herself? Was it even right to wish for such a thing, she wondered.

"Just give me a small amount of chakra everyday and train to build it up until you can give me more and eventually I will be strong enough to make our dreams come true. Hinata don't be afraid. Trust me."

"I will hold you to your word, but first tell me your name. Who is the person I am talking to?"

"Hinata you already know it. When our chakra met you got to know me a little as well." Hinata closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Gaara", she said tentatively, "your name is Gaara."

"That's right."

Hinata took a deep breath and gingerly transferred some of her own chakra into the kettle.

"Very good, Hinata I feel more alive already."

* * *

><p><strong>So yea... long time no publish. <strong>

**I know I practically discontinued Desert Stars (for those of you who enjoyed what little of it I was able to publish) but it is still a working progress. I just went through major life changes in the past year or so and put all personal hobbies aside. Now that I am starting to feel somewhat myself again I have decided I will be pursuing all my past hobbies which is my fancy way of saying I will start sketching, writing and playing video games again. This is a whole new story I was thinking about for awhile so tell me what you think because I would love to know.**


End file.
